Drugged
by wizkhalifaluva87
Summary: When Raven loses control of her powers, Robin is there to help. That is, if the word "help" means giving Raven pain killers. Twoshot
1. Shattered

This is my first story. No flames for the pairing, please. I have my opinions just as you have yours.

I don't own TT... If I did, Robin and Raven would have like three kids or something like that.

Enjoy.(:

* * *

Raven walked into the main room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over who got to play Robin next.

_"Immature," _Raven thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen to prepare a mug of herbal tea when Starfire walked in, followed by the Boy Wonder. Starfire was wearing a rather skimpy shirt, which showed her cleavage and her lower stomach, paired with an extremely short denim skirt and white knee-high boots. Robin, however, was wearing his usual red and green uniform.

"Morning, Raven," Robin called as he entered the doorway.

"Morning," she replied back. _"What the hell does he want? He never talks to me!" _she thought, her emotions getting the best of her. She quickly phased back to her room.

"Wow, that was close. I can't let that happen again," she said to herself. She picked up her newest find from the bookstore, and began reading.

She read a few chapters, but the book was just plain boring. She decided to step outside for some fresh air. She waved the door open with her magic, and there, standing with his hand up, about to knock, was a very surprised Robin.

She desperately tried to gain control over her emotions, but she couldn't. The light outside her room exploded, causing shards of glass to fly in every direction.

"Damn it!" she yelled as a large piece punctured her arm, scattering blood all over the floor beneath her.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"No," she replied. She felt like she was going to pass out. Just as she began to fall, Robin's strong arms scooped her up.

The last thing she remembered was how perfect his face looked as the world faded to black.


	2. Drugged

Chapter 2. And probably the last chapter.

No Rob/Rae flames, please.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I regained consciousness.

_"Where am I?" _I asked myself as I noted that this was not my room.

This was Robin's room.

Newspaper clippings were hung up carelessly, with a desk and a bed as the only furniture. On the desk were a few broken birdarangs, along with some paperwork, a briefcase, and a laptop.

All of a sudden, the pain from the wound in my arm spread to every inch of my body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Raven! You're awake!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Robin's voice.

_"Rae, pull yourself together," _I told myself. _"You can't lose control. He just wants to help."_

"Does it hurt?" Robin asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hell yeah, it hurts," I half choked, half spat. One part of me wanted to get the hell out of his room. But the other part of me wanted to see what his real intention in this was. Why had he been standing in my doorway? Why had he brought me here? Why was he trying to help me when he rarely spoke a word my way?

"Do you want something for the pain?"

"N-no, i'm fine," I stuttered.

"How about some water?"

"Sure."

He walked out of the room.

_"Good," _I thought. _"Now I have some time to think. Should I stay? What if he wants me to leave? How bad am I hurt?"_

As if on cue, pain rushed through me again. I gasped.

I looked around the room again for something to do. The bed in the corner was messy, the cover and sheets thrown carelessly in a heap on the floor. The newspaper clippings on the wall were mostly articles of villains that the Teen Titans had conquered. Some had pictures of us, fighting in a battle or putting the criminal in jail. But one particular clipping caught my eye.

This clipping, however, was not on the wall with the others.

It hung above his bed.

It had a picture of him, holding _me_, after Slade had told me of the Prophecy. Slade had ripped my cloak and my leotard, so that my arms and stomach were showing. He had also grown my hair out to be as long as Starfire's. I lay limp in Robin's arms. He looked down at my unconcious face, smiling.

_"Why would he have a picture of me on his wall?" _I thought angrily. "And how long does it take to get a glass of water, anyways?"

But all angry thoughts were erased from my mind as Robin walked back in through the door, the glass of water in his hand.

"Here you go, Sleeping Beauty," he smiled. And as I stared at him, he almost looked _cute._

I took the glass of water and began chugging. It hadn't occured to me how thirsty I was.

The more I drank, the less pain I had.

"Did you put something in this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I figured a little pain killer wouldn't hurt."

"But I told you I didn't want any."

"I know. But i'm too stubborn to listen."

"Gee, took a lot of effort to figure that one out," I muttered sarcastically. "Hey, how much pain killer did you put in this? I'm falling asleep."

"Enough for the pain to go away."

_"It was definately enough," _I thought. I was literally going to fall back to sleep.

But as my vision became blurred again, I became aware of Robin coming closer.

A lot closer.

_Too_ close.

As my eyes began to close, his lips touched mine.

And surprisingly, it felt good.


End file.
